1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a lock arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-282883 discloses a connector that can be connected to a mating connector. The connector has a housing and a lock arm is cantilevered from the front end of the housing. The lock arm engages an engaging portion of the mating connector to hold the connectors in the connected state.
A pressing portion is provided at the rear end of the lock arm and can be pressed from above to deform the lock arm resiliently down and so that the lock arm can be disengaged from the engaging portion. There is a demand to miniaturize the connector. However, a miniaturized version of the above-described connector would have a smaller lock arm and a smaller pressing portion. The smaller pressing portion is more difficult to press. A wider pressing portion would address this problem. However, an external wire or the like could catch a wider pressing portion. As a result, the lock arm may undergo a deformation and may be turned up by the wire or the like.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector suitable for miniaturization.